


How Asahi and Nishinoya started Dating

by nolongerhuman000



Series: Asahi x Nishinoya [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Confession, M/M, how they started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Asahi x Nishinoya fluff for everyone who likes them just like i do.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Asahi x Nishinoya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065482
Kudos: 11





	How Asahi and Nishinoya started Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi x Nishinoya fluff for everyone who likes them just like i do.

"Noya? What's up with you today? I haven't seen you rolled on the floor today?" Tanaka,a junior like Nishinoya approached him during break. 

" I have a problem." He said with a grim expression.  
" you failed on a major subject?" Daichi,their Captain will surely blow a fuse.

  
" nooooo! Not that! I've been dreaming something weird.." 

  
"Something erotic?" He went on laughing,Nishinoya nodded which made the wing spiker flustered.

  
" oh come on! Don't act all shy! Tell me all about it!"

  
" so..we were at the club room..then I kissed Asahi-san."

  
" you.kissed.our.senpai?" He was making sure that his Question was cleared.

" I did! And I wasn't weirded out or felt gross about it after waking up..am I becoming a homo Ryu?"

" on a scale of one out of ten how much do you like Asahi-san?" Tanaka was doing the Questioning after Nishinoya confessed that lately he's been dreaming about kissing their Ace.

" It's a ten. Definitely a ten Ryu." He looked at him worried. 

  
" a ten huh? Well what would be the worst thing that can happen if he founds out?"  
" that he will avoid me and thinks I'm gross and weird?"

  
" gross and weird..what if you try and asked him if he likes someone." 

  
" what if he likes someone else Ryu? What will I do?"

  
" whoever that is we can give them Tsukishima or Enoshita. They're bound to like someone else, we can try and use Kageyama as bait but he's head over heals with Hinata I doubt he'll agree."

" what are you two talking about?" Sugawara,their senior and setter went to their side making them jump like they're caught red handed selling something illegal. 

" nothing!nothing! We're talking about studies!"  
" do a better job at lying.." he frowned at them.

  
Nishinoya is deliberating if he wants to share his dilemma to him,after all he's been dating their Captain for awhile maybe he can help him.

" Suga-san..can I ask you something?" He sat between them while nodding, allowing Nishinoya to continue.

" how..how did you confess to Him?"  
His eyes went wide after realizing what his question meant.  
" mhm..I sort of asked him if he likes me."  
" and then?"  
" he said yes."  
" he did?"  
" yeah, I mean you can always tell with someone."  
" I see." He can't really tell if Asahi likes him romantically, he's kind to everyone.  
" don't be too scared Nishinoya!" 

  
He's not sure when or how it started,they've known each other for a year ever since he started studying and playing as their Libero for Karasuno.  
But ever since he had that weird dream about kissing him in the club room he can't stop thinking about it.

he's scared that he'll notice how he feels so he did what he can to avoid him.   
he tried to avoid being alone with him, he makes sure to not touch him too.   
which inadvertently made him miss him. 

  
**_but it's for the best,right?_ **

" Nishinoya?" He jolted out of surprise.  
" Asahi-san?" The Ace looks at him,hesitating.  
" are you mad at me?"  
" I'm not..why would you say that?"   
" it's just that..last couple of weeks you've been avoiding me? Or that's what i feel like."  
He tried to laughed it off as Asahi being silly,but he felt bad.

" I'm sorry Asahi-san, I just think this is for the best- just give me a few more weeks..uhm..days. I promise to be back to normal!"  
" what do you mean by normal?"  
He can't respond,he's voice got stuck.  
"Just..don't think I'm mad please."  
" but..I hate it-" Nishinoya froze,he looked at Asahi waiting for him to continue.  
" don't think too much about it okay?" He tried to pacify his worries.

  
" but..I miss you." Asahi went silent after that,smiling weakly while Nishinoya was speechless.  
" you- Asahi-san misses me?" He was trying not to break into a smile,but he doesn't want to misunderstand what the Ace meant.

" don't you ever think about me Nishinoya?"  
" I do.. a whole lot. "   
" you do..? what about? "  
" just regular stuff.. " like kissing you, he added as an after thought.   
" me too. " he smiled, making his eyes wrinkled.   
" so I guess it's okay to be close to you again right? since you said you misses me-"  
" if that's okay with you..? "  
" come on!!! date already!!!!! " Tanaka went rogue. 

Asahi looked at Tanaka then back to their Libero.   
" I guess I got busted by Tanaka-" he went on rubbing his chin.   
" you want to date??? "   
" If you wouldn't mind dating someone like me. "  
" does it mean I get to kiss you and stuff? "  
Asahi choke, he wasn't expecting For Nishinoya to be this direct, but he still nodded.   
" if that is on the table.. yes. " Nishinoya grab Asahi's hand. 

Nishinoya stood up, gave Tanaka a thumbs up.   
" Asahi wants to date!!! " Tanaka almost cried, he wanted to help because Asahi lacks the courage to admit his feelings and Nishinoya was too brave he's scared to overpower their Senpai. 

" don't make out here! Go to the club room!" He gave them his blessing.  
" hey we're not doing that!!" Asahi started panicking while Nishinoya was just clinging to him  
" eh why not?"   
" uhm.. because.. I don't know how to-"  
" we can start practicing! come on! to the club room! "

__________________

" where are you both going? practice is about to start? " Daichi, with Kiyoko and Suga was waiting for their explanation.   
" Asahi and Noya decided to date. " Sugawara said, waiting for Daichi to process this.   
" Asahi and Nishinoya? how did you manage to confess Asahi???? " Daichi was more focuse on that.

" I..well..I was about to confess-" he was not looking at Daichi while trying to explain maybe he himself couldn't explain what actually happened.

" it doesn't really matter who confess as long as he's my boyfriend from now on!" Nishinoya proudly said,bragging about his Senior boyfriend to everyone.

  
_**There goes Asahi's peace of mind**_.


End file.
